The present invention relates to a CD-ROM disk drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for executing a command in a CD-ROM disk drive wherein a command is executed after adjustment of the address which is to be accessed on the disk. The present application for a command executing method for CD-ROM disk drive is based upon Korean Patent Application No. 96-9575 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A CD-ROM, like a music CD, is a disk having a diameter of 12 cm and a storage capacity of 680 MB and is read from using a laser. CD-ROM disk drives are classified according to the type of data transmission between the CD-ROM disk drive and its host computer. Thus, CD-ROM disk drives are largely classified as an AT-BUS type, a SCSI (small computers system interface) type, or an Enhanced IDE (enhanced-integrated development environment) type.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of a CD-ROM disk drive. Referring to FIG. 1, the disk drive has a spindle motor 12 for rotating a disk 11 positioned on a turntable 10 and a pickup device 13 for reading information recorded on the disk 11. A CPU 14 controls the entire system. A servo signal processor (SSP) 15 drives the spindle motor 12 and receives the signal read by the pickup device 13 to transmit the received signal to the CPU 14.
However, in the conventional CD-ROM disk drive having such a structure, since the commands transmitted from a host computer are sequentially executed and there is no function of rearranging these commands in the CD-ROM disk drive, the speed required for performing some commands, such as track search or data access in a disk, becomes slow.